Oh Rhonda!: The Odd Racing Adventure
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Non-canon to the main series! Arnold and Rhonda receive strange invitations in the mail inviting them to a go-kart tournament called 'Nicktoons Racing! Olga is along as chaperone as she witnesses the strange characters around her, and as for Sharlene, she is determined as ever to make sure something bad doesn't happen to their world, even if it means... Arnold x Rhonda
1. The Invitation Arises

It's been a while, but since the fourth anniversary of my original story is coming up, I figured I better write something 'Oh Rhonda!' related, and I figured, 'Why not do something based on the crossover video games that Nickelodeon usually does'? Unfortunately, Hey Arnold characters were only in two, probably three games, so I decided to just focus on the first game and see how it would fly! That's right, I'm going to focus on the game of 'Nicktoons Racing' for the PlayStation 1 and PC, all on the Oh Rhonda characters view! Just a heads up, this one won't be too long, will last a couple weeks with eight chapters at best, and this one will NOT be canon to the main Oh Rhonda series. This is just a small side story that if I had to guess, is a non-canon variant that takes place before Arc 6's dramatic reveal! Another reason why this is not going on the main 'Hey Arnold!' fanfiction side, but on the Hey Arnold! and Cartoon X-Overs side! But either way, I hope you guys will keep an eye on this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In another world, in another dimension somewhere, a mysterious figure was chuckling to himself as he looked around at all the pictures of various odd characters surrounding the figure as he chuckled. For the past couple of weeks, this person had been studying these various characters from all around the world, ever since figuring out that there were different dimensions. He had just finished up the last letter as he stuffed it in an envelope and put it in a mail bag as he chuckled.

"This is going to be the greatest scheme yet! If I can make this work successfully, the cup, along with the lifetime supply of that sweet secret formula will be mine!" The figure chuckled evilly as he turned towards the pictures of all the characters he invited as he put a green hand on all of them. "Oh, don't you worry, you all will have a part to play in this soon enough..."

The figure laughed evilly as the camera focused on the twelve pictures that were scattered around the room. Two pictures in particular, however, had people that this mysterious figure thought that they could be useful in his plans. The first picture showed a football headed kid with a green shirt. And the second picture showed off a black haired girl in a pretty red shirt as the girl seemed to be winking at the camera.

* * *

 **FOUR DAYS LATER, IN HILLWOOD...**

Speaking of these two, inside the boarding house, upstairs, a certain raven haired girl was sitting near the railing of the stairs as she looked down, noticing her boyfriend, the football headed boy, coming in with a few letters in hand.

"Oh, Arnold! Catch me!" The girl called out as she slid down the banister and held her hands up in the air.

The football headed kid, Arnold, jumped in surprise as the girl flew off the banister and landed on Arnold, knocking him down to the ground. The girl laughed a little as Arnold quickly recovered. "Sheesh, Rhonda, you've been having a lot of fun taking me by surprise, haven't you?"

"Your grandmother said that sliding down this thing would be a fun way to get your attention." Rhonda giggled a bit.

"Uh-oh, you're not hitting the sweets again, are you? Because you know how bad you can be in sugar rushes." Arnold pointed out.

"Oh no, I just feel giddy, like something exciting is about to happen." Rhonda smiled as Arnold looked over the letters... before stopping at two that caught his interest.

"Hmmm... maybe something is. There are two letters... one for me and one for you." Arnold said as he handed the letter to Rhonda.

"Really?" Rhonda blinked as she took the envelope with the letter and looked at it. "I don't see a return address on mine."

"Strange... no return address on mine either..." Arnold blinked.

As the two were looking over the envelopes, Rhonda went deep into her mind. _"Yo, Helga!"_

 _ **"What is it, princess? If you don't mind, I was trying to get some exercises in!"**_ A loud and a bit of an angry voice called out.

 _"Oh please, all you do is monitor things I see from my mind all day! It's like you don't get any sleep!"_ Rhonda argued. _"Anyway, do you know anything about this letter I got?"_

After a few seconds of silence, Helga's voice responded back, **_"I... honestly don't have a clue. In fact, I don't even remember this occurring in my original timeline. Or... maybe it did, and I lost the memory?"_**

 _"Maybe this is a Solara trick."_ Rhonda suggested.

 _ **"I don't think it's her. She wouldn't have gone through the trouble. Do you know what's in the letter?"**_ Helga asked.

Rhonda shook her head, much to Arnold's notice, making him ask, "What are you shaking your head at?"

Rhonda yelped as she smiled nervously, "Just wondering what kind of person would send us these letters with no return addresses in an orange envelope.

As the two sat down and pondered about the possibilities, two other people had walked in, the first being a blonde haired older woman wearing a white shirt, a black vest and a green shirt with black go-go shoes, and the second person was a black haired older woman with a purple shirt and blue jeans with red shoes. The latter raised an eyebrow as she asked, "So, what's all the commotion about?"

"We got these strange letters in the mail with no return addresses." Arnold said as he handed over his letter to the raven haired girl, Sharlene, while Rhonda handed her letter over to the blonde woman, Olga Pataki. Both women looked at the letters in surprise as Sharlene curiously opened the letter.

"What is this strange letter?" Olga asked as she opened it as well, expecting a trap... but there was no trap involved, but rather, she found the letter as she picked it up and read it. "Dear Rhonda W. Lloyd, congratulations! Based on your skills in the track, you have been selected to be part of the wondrous racing group known as the Nicktoons Racers... Nicktoons? What the heck are Nicktoons?"

"Probably some honor skill or something." Sharlene frowned as she had a strange feeling. "The same applies to the other kid too."

"...Really?" Rhonda said in surprise as Arnold's eyes widened.

"But the only time we ever done racing was last summer, with the go-kart tournament. Is that what this is, an invitation to be part of a go-kart tournament?" Arnold asked.

"Apparently so." Olga said as she read the rest of the letter. "Apparently, whoever wrote these wants you two to participate in three cups, and the players with the most points will win a trophy called the... 'Krusty Krab Big Butt Award'? Uh, ew?"

"Must have been a beta name." Sharlene said.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, each of them looking excited. Rhonda then said, "Us, being invited... on a go-kart tournament? That is so incredible!"

"And it'll give me a chance to re-work the Mauve Avenger!" Arnold said with equal excitement.

Olga raised an eyebrow as she said, "Wait, you kids aren't serious in participating, are you? What about school?"

"Oh, come off it, Olga, it's near the end of the year. I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind at least a couple days off to compete." Sharlene said as she looked over the letter. "Besides, this letter says that they'll be something that take us there to compete for the race, then come back here before anybody realizes we've been gone."

Olga blinked in confusion as she scanned over that part of the letter. "But how is it possible?"

"Dimensional travel, sweetie." Sharlene smirked.

Olga raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You have got to be joking."

"Oh not to worry. You and I will be going along with these two for moral support!" Sharlene smiled as the two kids looked at the woman in surprise.

Olga felt an odd feeling as she looked down. "I'm not sure..."

Sharlene laughed. "Oh come on, it'll be fine! We'll leave in a day, and then once we're done, we'll come back before you know it!"

"Please, Olga, let me go compete in this tournament? From what the letter says, it's a harmless go-kart tournament!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah, come on, Olga, please?" Arnold tried to pull off the cute eyes that Phoebe would usually do.

"You know I'm not the one you should ask, right, Arnold?" Olga said nervously.

"Maybe so, but my grandparents would say yes to me go-karting in a heartbeat!" Arnold pointed out. "So, please?"

Olga looked between the two kids widening their eyes in cuteness as she sighed, ready to give in. "Oh, fine. I suppose if this is what you want... all right, you guys can go to this go-karting thing. But me and Sharlene are coming along to make sure you two don't get into any trouble!"

Arnold and Rhonda jumped up and down in excitement as Rhonda turned to Arnold. "I'm going to Nadine's house to brush up on the go-kart! Maybe it's still there at her house!"

"And I'll re-build the Mauve Avenger!" Arnold said as he ran off to the other room.

Rhonda, giving a nod, quickly ran towards the door and ran outside, hoping to get to Nadine's house before the afternoon was over. Olga and Sharlene were standing alone in the kitchen as Olga sighed and laughed. "Kids, what can you do?"

"Oh, agreed." Sharlene said as she decided to walk over to the door. "Excuse me, Olga, I love to stick around, but I have other arrangements to make."

"Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow!" Olga said as Sharlene walked out the door.

"Good bye, Olga..." Sharlene laughed a bit... as she hid near the staircase as light grew around her. After a bright flash, in her place stood a little raven haired girl with a purple dress and a sinister look on her face, her red eyes a-glowing. She gave a frown as she pulled out a cell phone and called someone on it. She gave a frown as she said, "Yo! Solara here! We may have a bit of an issue! Another universe has just linked to ours somehow! What? Yes, of course, I'm eager to make sure those ties are severed before something happens..."

Solara growled as she said to herself, "After all, don't want this world to somehow perish before I can get a hand in it... another thing, do some research on something called 'Nicktoons Racing'. I have a feeling this is what we're dealing with here..."

* * *

And with that, the first chapter has come to an end! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, let me know through a PM! One other thing, I'm going to have a poll up so that you can vote for which characters you want to see Arnold and the others interact with! SpongeBob's not going to be an option, though, since I'm saving him for last! But feel free to vote! At the end of the week, I'll write down the interactions between said characters! There will be more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Oh Rhonda Meets Ren and Stimpy

All right, after a week or so, I have determined the results of the first characters that Arnold, Rhonda, Olga and Sharlene will meet... and it's a three-way tie! Now, in the event of a tie, the show that aired first in the Nicktoons run will be selected, and in this case, I'm going to go with Ren and Stimpy first. Sure, Rugrats was in the same year as Ren and Stimpy, but I just couldn't pass this opportunity up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a week or so later, with a truck loading two go-karts in the back of a pick-up truck, Sharlene took the wheel as Arnold, Rhonda and Olga went inside the car, both the kids looking giddy as Olga was looking concern. Sharlene was looking a bit nonchalant about this scenario as Olga was looking at a map.

"I don't see where we have to go on this map. I don't even see this 'Nicktoon Stadium' on this map." Olga said.

"Oh, not to worry, we'll know where it is when we get there." Sharlene smiled as she looked towards the back. "How are you kids holding up in there?"

"I'm just excited!" Rhonda said in glee. "I just can't help but be nervous, though. Who will our opponents be? Do you think we'll be as good as these guys?"

"Well, whoever selected us probably selected us for a reason." Arnold said. "I just hope things don't get too weird..."

"What's weird is this map. Did the letters even give us an exact location?" Olga asked.

Sharlene could only laugh. "Relax. We only have a couple days' drive at best, and I'm sure that if you all just relax and go to sleep..." Sharlene snapped her fingers. "We'll be there in no time..."

Olga paused as she yawned, her eyes feeling droopy. "Funny, I feel a bit drowsy..."

"Yeah... so am I..." Arnold said as he felt his eyes droop down.

"Nighty-night..." Rhonda slurred a little as she fell asleep, resting her head on Arnold's shoulder.

Sharlene paused as she stopped the car in a nearby alley way. She paused as she waved her hands over Olga's sleeping face. She smirked as she looked at the three sleeping figures before them. "Out like a light, all of them..."

She then looked towards Rhonda as she paused. "You know, now that they're asleep, it is a perfect opportunity to..."

She groaned as she held her heads. "Priorities first, priorities."

The raven haired woman then transformed back into her kid self as Solara opened the truck door and got out. She took a deep breath as she pulled out some chalk and began drawing on the wall of the alley way and started chanting mysterious chants. She backed up a little as the circle began to glow.

"Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, A-Nick, Nick, Nick..." Solara chanted as she moved her hands around. All of a sudden, the wall blew up and an orange swirling portal had stood where the wall once was. Solara looked satisfied with the outcome. "Well, what do you know. This magic can work pretty well."

With a satisfactory nod, she started to glow as she transformed back into Sharlene and got inside the truck as she started it up. "All righty, let's ruin some lives!"

And with that, she pumped the gas and drove the truck straight into the portal... as the portal closed up as soon as the entire truck went inside.

* * *

"Gooood afternoon, Nickelodeon fans and sports fans from around the world!" An announcer smiled as he held a microphone in front of some parking garages where a few strange characters were setting up their own go-karts. "We are about a few days away from the first cup in the annual event of the Nicktoons Racing competition, set up by our mysterious host, the Mystery Driver! Most of the other Nicktoons are here and about, we are just awaiting the last set of Nicktoons to arrive before anything else!"

All of a sudden, an orange portal appeared near the announcer as he looked over with glee. "Oh? I think our final two contestants have arriv- GERK!"

Before the announcer could say anything else, the truck ran him over as he fell to the ground. He groaned as his head fell down on the concrete below.

As the truck opened up, Sharlene walked out as she took in some fresh air. She sighed as she said, "God, it feels like being in the nineties again..."

It was then Sharlene noticed a few of the Nicktoons looking up and staring at the truck. Sharlene ignored it as she knew there would be plenty of time to greet the racers later. For now, she looked inside and snapped her fingers as she gave a smirk. "Hey you three, we're here!"

"H-huh?" Arnold blinked his eyes as Olga yawned. Rhonda lifted her head and waved it around as the three looked surprised.

"Holy cow... I don't think I remember the trip here!" Olga said in surprise.

"Oh, Olga, sweetie, honey, surely you remembered that wonderful hotel we stayed at last night, with the fun water slide?" Sharlene smirked.

"We did?" Rhonda asked in confusion, somehow sensing something wrong here.

"Well, duh! And look, we're here at Nicktoons Stadium, with plenty of time to spare!" Sharlene gave a smirk. "Come on, let's get these go-karts to our garage."

As Sharlene quickly jumped out and ran over to the back, Rhonda blinked in confusion as she asked, "Did we go to a hotel with a water slide?"

"It sounded like we did... but I don't remember..." Arnold said. "Maybe we were too hyped up over the go-kart races..."

"Hmmmm..." Olga paused as she gave a shrug.

* * *

Pretty soon both Arnold and Rhonda got their go-karts in separate garages, which, much to their happiness, were right next to each other. As Arnold and Rhonda were checking over the go-karts, Sharlene and Olga were looking around at the greenery around the area they were in. Olga then said, "You know, this doesn't look like a bad area to be in."

"Yeah, I have to admit, it's pretty peaceful." Sharlene smiled.

Olga gave a nod, before blinking. "Uh, I wanted to say something before, but... why are there walking and talking animals walking around this place?"

Sharlene rolled her eyes. "Furries. Costumed furries."

Olga blinked in confusion. "That's a thing?"

"I don't know." Sharlene shrugged. "Some people are into that sort of thing... just remember if you meet some of these strange characters..."

"WOWZA! LOOK AT THESE BEAUTIES!"

Sharlene gave a groan as she sighed, "Oh God, I was hoping to avoid this..."

"Hm?" Olga then turned to see two figures coming out from the garage next to Arnold's.

The first figure was a scrawny yellow furred Chihuahua with wide pink eyes, with the other figure being a red furred cat with a big blue nose and a large smile on his face, his tongue sticking out.

The dog-like creature was mostly looking towards Olga and Sharlene as his heart was literally beating out of his chest. Olga looked a little off-put as she whispered to Sharlene. "He's got to have that looked at."

"Why, hello, you beautiful women of my life." The dog started as he came over with a smile on his face, Sharlene looking annoyed with Olga just looking confused. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Who are you?" Olga asked, feeling uncomfortable.

The dog stood in shock as his expression changed every second before saying, "Why, I'm Ren. Ren Hoek."

"And I'm Stimpy!" The cat called with a smile.

"What are you supposed to be, a mosquito?" Olga asked in confusion.

Ren's head grew big in shock as he screamed, "WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP MISTAKING ME FOR A MOSQUITO! I'M A CHIHUAHUA, A BONAFIDE CHIHUAHUA!"

"Now, Ren, you know everybody makes those mistakes." Stimpy smiled as he walked over to Ren. "Take it from me. I know exactly how things work out."

"Steempy?" Ren said, calmly.

"Yes, Ren?" Stimpy asked with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be working on your go-kart right now? Like, adding some more Gritty Kitty Litter into it?" Ren said, still with that calm tone of voice.

Stimpy only nodded stupidly.

"Well..." Ren smiled... before becoming angry as he started to shout, "WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON THAT BLASTED GO-KART?!"

"Oh, right!" Stimpy stood up straight as he put on some glasses and ran over to his go-kart.

"So, you two are racers?" Olga asked as she looked over to Arnold and Rhonda, who were talking with each other at the moment. "Because we're coaches for the kids over here."

"What a coincidence! I'm the coach for MY kid!" Ren said, his eyes brightening up as he ran over to Stimpy and put a baseball cap on Stimpy as the cat looked confused. "Now, son, why don't you tell me what your cart can do?"

Stimpy looked confused as he asked, "Son? Ren, you're my-"

"Shut up and explain your stupid kart, you eediot!" Ren growled as he covered Stimpy's mouth, but yelped as he realized the two women were watching as Ren chuckled nervously. "I mean, silly boy! Now, explain the car, please?"

"Oh, certainly!" Stimpy smiled as he showed off his cart. "This is my racing go-kart! The Gritty Kitty Scooper! Inside the car is full of kitty litter and the fuel is dryer lint! It's a bit hard to turn, but with some modifications, I could easily destroy the competition."

"Oh, that's very nice..." Sharlene gave a smile. "And where do you shoot out your weapons?"

Olga raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Stimpy opened his mouth happily... before stopping in confusion. "Er, what?"

"You know, how are you going to collect your weapons and shoot them out?" Sharlene asked. "It's very obvious this go-karting experience is one where you have to shoot weapons at your opponents to slow them down."

"Eh..." Stimpy said nervously as Ren glared at Stimpy.

"Come on, son. Tell them where you stash the weapons?" Ren asked.

"But Ren, I don't have a weapon attachment. I don't want to hurt people!" Stimpy asked.

Ren glared at Stimpy. "Well, that's just perfect! Here I am, working myself down to the skin and bones trying to train you to be a perfect champion and get the prize money, and you don't even bother building something in the kart that can hold weapons!"

"But Ren..." Stimpy said as the Chihuahua got angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I TRAINED YOU FOR, YOU EEDIOT! HERE I AM, TRYING TO GET THAT REWARD FOR MYSELF TO ENJOY, AND YOU MANAGED TO SCREW IT UP, LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Ren said as he started to get up.

Sharlene smirked as she said, "Well, if you don't have any weapon storage built, I guess you can't participate in the race. And with so few days left..."

"Grrr..." Ren growled as he got up. "Come on, Steempy! We're going back to our house!"

"But Ren, didn't we get evicted yesterday?" Stimpy asked in curiosity... before Ren grabbed the cat's ear and pulled Stimpy off as Stimpy groaned, "YEOUCH! I guess this means I'm sleeping on the couch again, huh?"

"AND SO MUCH MORE!" Ren yelled as the two women watched the dog and the cat disappear into the sunset.

Olga blinked in confusion as she said, "Those were the shortest midgets in costume I have ever seen..."

"Meh." Sharlene shrugged. "That guy in the dog suit looked perverted anyway... and I think those two were gay, anyway."

"Really?" Olga said in surprise. "Hm. The more you know. Uh, Sharlene? Is this REALLY a race with weapon storage involved? I don't want Rhonda or Arnold hurt."

"Oh, don't worry. They're not going to be real weapons. Just boosts or something." Sharlene shrugged as an announcement was heard.

"Attention, racers and coaches. Dinner is now ready, proceed to the cafeteria." the announcer's voice said over the intercom.

Sharlene sighed as Arnold and Rhonda came over, Rhonda sighing, "About time, I was getting hungry. What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, we just eliminated some competition for you." Sharlene yawned. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Excuse me, what do you mean we got rid of competition?" Olga said in concern, but Sharlene was already getting up and leaving for the cafeteria. Olga sighed as she turned to Arnold and Rhonda. "You two aren't going to believe these strange men in animal suits we met..."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as Rhonda said, "What happened?"

And so, as the three followed Sharlene into the cafeteria, she started to explain the story of what had occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a dark office, the mysterious figure raised an eyebrow as he noticed Stimpy's picture had darkened on the electronic board of all the racers that were invited. "Oh my goodness, how did we get a drop-out so fast?"

The figure frowned, before scoffing. "Oh well, doesn't matter. As long as we got a few racers racing for the prize, we'll be fine and good..."

The figure then chuckled evilly as he laid back in his chair... before pausing as he looked at the monitor. "You're not laughing."

"I heard this joke before..." an electronic voice said in a sarcastic voice, causing the figure to glare at the screens.

* * *

And with that, Ren and Stimpy are out of the competition, and the second chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? The poll is up again with new choices, SO go ahead and vote away! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Oh Rhonda Meets Rugrats

Sorry for taking a while with this, but I'm back to doing this story! Here's the next chapter of the Odd Racing Adventure! And this week's winners are the first flagship show that Nickelodeon supported! So, let's give this a spin! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the cafeteria where most of the racers and their coaches were eating, as some of them were talking about how exciting the races were going to be, four people were sitting at their own table, isolated far from the group as Sharlene was busy chewing on a large hamburger as she gave a grin and a smile.

"You know, I never would have thought this pork burger would be extremely delicious." Sharlene smiled as she gave a content sigh as she turned to Olga. "Hey, you sure you didn't want to try this?"

Olga winced a bit as Sharlene talked, with food going over her face. Pulling out a napkin, she wiped her face as Olga gave a smile, "Thank you Sharlene, but no. I prefer my roasted romaine wedge salad."

"Suit yourself." Sharlene shrugged as she took another bite out of the burger. "So, how are you two enjoying your dinner?"

"Well, I can't really complain about the kids menu, but..." Rhonda started as she pointed to her plate. "But really? Mini corn dogs? Mozzarella pockets? The only thing worth getting is the grilled ham and cheese, and even then, we have to share fries!"

"Well, it was kind of your fault you wanted to go to the kids menu and order there." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"I thought they would have better options! I mean, sheesh, SLAUSEN'S had much better options in their kids menu!" Rhonda sighed.

"Well, lesson learned. Order from the adult menu next time. You have a lot of better options, I assure you!" Sharlene said as she took a large sip of her soda.

As the four were talking, five little kids were coming in as they were looking for a place to sit. The first kid turned to the four babies with a glare as they just smiled innocently. That person was a three-year-old blonde haired girl in pigtails sporting purple bows wearing an orange striped shirt that was underneath a purple dress, with blue and green spotted socks and white shoes. "Okay, you dumb babies, keep close to me and don't wander off."

A bald baby wearing a blue shirt and a diaper tilted his head in confusion as he babbled something in baby talk. The girl gave a groan as she said, "I'm just trying to make sure you don't get into any trouble! I'm already in ENOUGH trouble as it is sneaking off with you dumb babies with the Reptar Kart!" She rolled her eyes. "Not like our parents would have noticed we were gone. Look, let's sit down and have a meal, okay? I'm going to order lots and LOTS of cookies! Since our ac-com-a-tations are free, it makes sense to take advantage of it!"

An orange haired baby with glasses wearing a blue shirt with a planet logo on it, green pants and red shoes looked concerned as he seemed to be babbling something to. The girl just rolled her eyes. "Oh, suck it up, Chuckie! Remember, you're my coach for this stupid karting thing!"

Two similar looking kids with short brown hair wearing a similar pink striped shirt with overalls with a picture of a duck over them, with the only difference being that the male wore blue pants and the female having a pink bow atop her head, looked at each other as both babbled at the same time. The girl only rolled her eyes as she said, "Maybe they're serving worms, I'm not sure! Now come on, let me get you up there so you can sit down! Lil, you go up first!"

The girl in the pink bow babbled happily as she reached up to the seat and started to climb up. As the other babies were doing the same, the young girl was nodding in satisfaction as she was getting up.

Unfortunately for those babies, Olga spotted them in the corner of their eye as she raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is peculiar."

"Hm?" Arnold and Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion as they turned to look at where Olga was looking.

Sharlene calmly munched on her burger as Olga frowned and pulled on her sleeve. Sharlene shook her head as she started to grunt a bit. "A wha-wha-wha-huh?"

"Five little kids sitting in their own table." Olga pointed out. "Most of them seem to be... babies?"

"Well, that doesn't look right." Arnold frowned. "Where are their parents? Should we be concerned that their babies are running around?"

"I don't know, but personally, I'm surprised some of them aren't wearing any pants." Sharlene pointed out as she pointed to the blue shirted baby wearing the diaper.

"Should we sit with them?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, we can't just leave them unattended!" Arnold pointed out. "They could easily get hurt!"

"I agree with you! Let's make sure they're okay until their parents arrive." Olga said as she, Arnold and Rhonda got up.

"You go ahead. I'll be ordering a second meal!" Sharlene called out as she raised her hand. "Waiter! Get me the waffle falafel! And the Reese's Pum Cup!"

Back at the table where the babies were sitting, the blonde haired girl gave a grin. "Okay, you babies, I'll be ordering for you! The sooner I let you eat, the sooner you'll be too tired for me to win this race!"

The babies just looked at the girl in confusion.

"Well, hi!"

The babies and young girl jumped as they turned to see two ten year old kids and one adult sitting next to them. The blonde haired girl frowned as she said, "Hey, who are you? Shoo!"

Arnold gave a warm smile as he picked up the freaked out orange haired kid as he spoke in baby talk, "Well, hi there, wittle guy! Where are your pawents? Huh?"

"Oh, you two are so adorable!" Rhonda gave a grin as she sat between the twins.

"Isn't this guy just the sweetest?" Olga cooed, holding the confused baby in the blue shirt.

"HEY! Put down my coach, the twins, and my cousin, all in that order!" The eldest little kid said in annoyance. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

"We're going to be your babysitters!" Olga gave a smile. "Isn't that just wonderful, hm?"

"No!" The girl said in annoyance. "Listen here, I am Angelica Pickles, and I don't need a babysitter!"

"Aw, that's adorable!" Rhonda gave a grin as she patted the blonde on the head. "And tell me, what are these little guys's names?"

"The kid in the blue shirt... is my cousin, Tommy." Angelica frowned. "Glasses kid is Chuckie Finister, and the twins are Phil and Lil DeVille! We live in somewhere in the southern part of Cali-lorn-ia!"

"You mean California!" Olga cooed over the kids. "Well, don't you worry, we'll be sitting with you until your parents come to pick you up! I'm sure they noticed you wandered away from the garage!"

"Uh, yeah! Because me and him are racers!" Angelica said as she pointed to Tommy.

"Aw, how cute! She's pretending to be one of the racers!" Rhonda smiled towards the angry little girl.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" Angelica growled as she pulled out a couple letters from her dress and showed them to the three older people sitting with them. "Look for yourselves!"

Arnold curiously took the letter and read it... before his eyes widened. "Uh, Rhonda? Olga? This invitation IS for these two to race."

"WHAT?" Rhonda and Olga said as they looked over the letter as Angelica looked satisfied.

"There, now is that all cleared up? Great! Now kindly put my dumb babies down and-" Angelica started.

"Hold on, do you or your cousin have a parent or a grandparent with that exact name?" Olga asked.

Angelica frowned. "No. Stu and Didi are his parents and my uncle and aunt, Lou is my grandfather, and my mommy and daddy, I am sure, are named Drew and Charlotte. At least, I'm sure those are their names..."

Arnold, Rhonda and Olga chuckled nervously as the three of them started to whisper... before Olga looked back at the babies... then went back to whispering with Rhonda and Arnold again... before Arnold got up and started to leave. Olga gave a nod as she turned towards the babies. "So... racecar driving, huh? You and your cousin must be pretty excited for those races!"

"You have no idea!" Angelica smirked. "When I get in, I'm going to cream the competition!"

* * *

 **TEN MINUTES LATER...**

Arnold, Olga and Rhonda watched as big men in suits were taking the babies and a struggling Angelica as Angelica began to whine. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE A GO-KART?"

"Sorry, but it's in the official rule book we were handed." Arnold said as he pulled out a rulebook. "Rule Three, No person under ten is allowed to participate in go-karting."

"But this isn't a normal go-karting tournament!" Angelica pointed out.

"Ahem." Rhonda pointed towards a poster that said 'Nickelodeon Racing: Use your go-karts to drive around different tracks in the Nick universe!'

Angelica bared her teeth angrily. "But we were invited!"

"And do your parents know?" Arnold asked.

Angelica growled as she looked down. Olga smirked as she took the rulebook from Arnold and looked inside. "Rule Seven, all minors must have a signed waiver and a photo ID of their parent and/or guardian or they will not be allowed to go on the track!"

"I'm sure we can be careful! We-" Angelica started as Rhonda took the rulebook.

"Rule Eighteen, racing in karts may cause back or neck injuries. Consult your physician before racing." Rhonda read.

Angelica bared her teeth as she screamed out, "YOU'RE ALL SO FULL OF IT! FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS! I'M TAKING MY GO KART AND MY DUMB BABIES AND GOING HOME!"

Tommy babbled towards Angelica as she snapped at Tommy, "YES, WE'RE LEAVING! NOW COME ON!"

"Also, you're not the minimum height of fifty-two inches, BYE FELICIA!" Rhonda waved towards the leaving kids escorted by the large men as Rhonda put the rule book down. "Well, there's an important lesson to be learned here, today."

"I agree." Olga nodded. "If you see kids unattended wanting to participate in go-kart tournaments, call Child Services. Whoever their parents are are CLEARLY not ready for children."

"Still, at least we saved two young children before they got seriously hurt." Arnold sighed. "That's at least a good thing for my conscience."

Rhonda nodded as she heard Helga's voice in her mind. _**"Is it me, or did that blonde haired kid sound WAY too old to be three?"**_

 _"Oh my God, you noticed it, too? I wasn't going to say anything, but you are right!"_ Rhonda chuckled as the three sat down, just as Sharlene was finishing up her falafel.

"So, I see you got rid of more competition. Good for you." Sharlene smiled as she drank her Reese's drink.

"We weren't getting rid of competition, we were trying to SAVE these kids from being hurt!" Olga said.

"Saving them, getting rid of competition, eh, all the same thing." Sharlene shrugged as she took a sip from the cup. "Ah, this is good stuff!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Angelica's pictures darkened on the electronic board as the mysterious figure growled and slammed his fists on the desk. "Now the star attractions are gone? And they said that having these two in would raise the ratings!"

The figure took a deep breath as he gave a frown. "Well, no matter. I still have a lot of racers left. Pretty soon, the big day will come!"

The figure then let out a very evil laugh...

* * *

And the Rugrats are gone, with the third chapter ending! How did you guys like it? Round Three's poll is coming up soon, so vote when you can! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Oh Rhonda Meets The Angry Beavers

And now, time to see what the results for this chapter raked in! Sorry I took so long to get back to this, but I'm back and fresher than before! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Night had come and gone for the remaining racers as most of them were going back to work on their cars. For they knew that in about a day or so's time, the first cup and the first race was about to commence.

For Arnold and Rhonda though, they felt pretty confident that their cars were in working condition for the time being as they were now taking a break in the make shift break room that most of the racers were provided as Rhonda was looking through the fridge.

"Anything good in there?" Arnold asked.

"Well... I see a lot of logs in this fridge for some reason... hairballs... baby food... oh my God, these people really were intending to put babies in risk!" Rhonda frowned.

"Let's not worry about that now, we got it all taken care of! Anything good for us?" Arnold asked as he leered over towards Rhonda's bending down figure.

Rhonda smirked as she said, "I know you're staring..."

"Oh!" Arnold blushed as he turned to the side. "Sorry."

"No, silly, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't we? It's only natural that this attention is good!" Rhonda smiled. "Plus, with Olga and Sharlene doing their own things, at least it gives us some time to unwind and relax. So, stare all you want. Nobody's watching!"

 _ **"Except me, obviously."**_ Helga giggled in her thoughts.

 _"You know, I'm technically the one in control of this body, you're just watching through my eyes!"_ Rhonda pointed out in her thoughts. _"And pretty much everyone else's eyes from Hillwood... uh, yeah, how does everyone's eyesight in my head even work?"_

 ** _"Well, maybe so, but there are times that I kinda wish..."_** Helga paused as her sentence trailed off.

Rhonda blinked twice before sending a thought back. _"Kinda wish what?"_

 _ **"Forget it."**_ Helga sighed. _**"Now stop oddly standing and contorting your face, he's now looking at your face, wondering what's the matter with you!"**_

Rhonda blinked a few times before turning to notice Arnold looking over with a confused look. "Rhonda? What's wrong?"

"Er, nothing... Oh, hey! Look what I found!" Rhonda smiled as she pulled out two Yahoo soda bottles. "Looks like we're making a toast to a good race tomorrow!"

Arnold pumped his arm and smirked. "Nice!"

Rhonda went back to the couch towards Arnold as she handed him the Yahoo bottle and drank it. Around the same time, two figures were peeking in as the first figure, a brown furred beaver with a red nose, was pointing towards Arnold in excitement.

"You see, you see! I told you I saw him!" The brown furred beaver jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh happy days, oh glory days! It's, it's..."

"...the mascot of our very favo-right drink, Yahoo!" The yellow furred beaver with a purple nose smirked. "Guess two wrongs DO make a right, Daggett!"

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, tell me you got the camera, Norby, please tell me you got the camera!" Daggett whispered hastily.

"Simmer down, my bro-there! The camera is right here!" Norbert gave a smile as he pulled out a flash camera.

"We need to get a picture of Arnold, the Soda Loving Mascot of Yahoo! And we need to be in it!" Daggett said as he whistled. "Yo! Football guy!"

Arnold and Rhonda jumped as they turned and noticed the beavers coming in, Norbert holding the camera with one hand as Arnold blinked twice. Rhonda's eyes widened in glee as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Arnold, look! They look so real in person!" Rhonda squealed in delight.

Norbert and Daggett blinked in confusion as Daggett went, "Eh?"

"Rhonda, don't get too excited. They're just people in costumes." Arnold whispered as he looked over the beavers. "Short, accurate costumes."

"But they look so real!" Rhonda said in excitement. "I knew Yahoo Soda didn't forget about my favorite mascots!"

"Mascots?" Norbert and Daggett blinked in confusion.

"Arnold, we need a picture of us posing with the Yahoo Soda mascots!" Rhonda said.

"You're acting like a ten-year-old, you know?" Arnold smirked.

Rhonda stared at Arnold blankly. "Arnold. we literally ARE ten years old. I know you're supposed to be the responsible one, but come on, act your age once in a while!"

"Excuse me!" Norbert raised an eyebrow. "We don't mean to interrupt an argument, but what do you mean, WE'RE the Yahoo mascots?"

"Uh, yeah, what's up with that?" Daggett raised an eyebrow.

Rhonda squealed as she whispered in delight, "They even got the voice down pat!"

"Accurate impersonations too... interesting. Most costumed people are mostly mute." Arnold noted.

"Er, these ain't costumes, pal." Norbert said.

"Anyway, you're Norbert and Daggett, the beaver brothers who are the mascots of Yahoo Soda. And in every commercial we watched, Norbert always wants to have Daggett's Yahoo Soda, and uses various tricks to get it in his hands..."

"And they work every time too!" Rhonda said as she pulled out a video tape. "I happen to record one such commercial!"

Norbert and Daggett just blinked in confusion as Arnold looked at Rhonda in surprise. "You just happen to have a video tape on you?"

"I packed it in with my race car, in case I ever got bored." Rhonda explained as she spotted the VCR and inserted the tape in. A show started to play, but Rhonda fast-forwarded the tape as she tapped her fingers a bit, whistling before stopping at the place. "Here we go!"

The beavers and the couple started to watch the television.

* * *

On a sandy beach somewhere, the sun was down beating Daggett as he started panting. "Man, oh man, is it hot out today! So hot, you can crack an egg on the sidewalk!"

Daggett then looked over to a bottle of Yahoo he happened to be carrying as he gave a smirk. "It's a good thing I brought along my last bottle of Yahoo Soda, a refreshing drink for the thirsty!"

Unknown to Daggett, watching from behind a rock nearby was a familiar yellow furred beaver with a purple nose giving a smirk to himself as he was holding what seemed to be a mask. "Boy, if this sympathy act doesn't get me that Yahoo, I don't know WHAT will!"

Back with Daggett, the brown beaver was about to open up the bottle when he heard a moaning for help. Daggett raised an eyebrow in annoyance, but concern as he noticed a fainted brown bear-like creature with a big head flopping face down on the beach.

"Oh my goodness!" Daggett gasped in concern as he ran over to the 'bear'. "Sir, you look very hot..."

"I feel..." Norbert rasped and coughed like he was dying. "...very thirsty. I need... a drink... something refreshing and cool."

Daggett groaned as he covered his eyes and groaned. "Oh... here! Just take my last bottle of Yahoo! You need it more than I do!"

"A bottle of Yahoo, you say?" Norbert rasped-coughed. "With the calo-rays of 140 and a chocolately like flavor in all sodas?"

"Calories." Daggett corrected. "And yes! Yes, you poor sick animal. Have every last drop!"

"Well..." Norbert rasped-coughed at first as he got up and ripped off the mask and smirked as he opened up the bottle and drank it, saying in his regular voice. "Don't mind if I do, bro-there!"

Daggett did a double take as his eyes narrowed at the drinking beaver. "What the- YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN, NORBY! GIVE ME BACK MY YAHOO!"

"Ooop, look at the time, I should probably get going!" Norbert said as he started to run off, with Daggett angrily chasing Norbert off in the distance.

"This isn't fair, Norby! Give me my soda back!" Daggett complained as the two passed by a bottle of Yahoo soda bottle atop a stump, with the words 'YAHOO SODA!' appearing on screen.

Norbert's offscreen then announced, _"Yahoo Soda. You just drink it!"_

* * *

Rhonda stopped the tape as she gave a smirk.

Norbert and Daggett stared at the tape dumbfounded as Norbert blinked, "I don't remember this..."

"But you have to admit, that would be something you'd do." Daggett glared at Norbert.

Norbert laughed. "Oh, no denying that."

"And here you guys are, the mascots of Yahoo, standing right in front of me!" Rhonda squealed in excitement.

"Don't get excited, Rhonda." Arnold said, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Pardon moiz, but you got it the other way around, young girl!" Norbert said as Rhonda and Arnold blinked. "For you see, the boy standing next to you is the Yahoo Soda mascot, not us!"

"Huh?" Arnold blinked as Daggett pointed to the boy. "Me? I'm not a mascot for Yahoo! I will admit, I did participate in an audition to be a spokesperson, but I'm not the mascot of-"

"Correcti-onay, my friend, for you see..." Norbert said as he pulled out a video tape of his own. "I happen to have a tape that displays your loveliness in this commercial!" Norbert then pushed the Eject button and pulled out Rhonda's tape before replacing it with the other tape, and fast forwarding it before stopping and playing. "Watch and behold!"

* * *

 _"Have you ever wondered what the imagination of a little boy would look like?"_

A white background was present as a familiar football headed kid came out, with a smile and two lazy eyes, blonde hair, a blue school uniform with a black tie and brown shoes was standing with a smile on his face, wondering about something... before a couple of dinosaurs roamed around the screen as a brontosaurus bent down his head.

 _"Our good friend Arnold does."_

With a shift of his eyes to the left, Arnold stepped on the brontosaurus's head as he gave a nod.

 _"Have you ever wondered just how far high you can go up in the world?"_

The brontosaurus's head lifted the young boy high up in the air, into outer space as the boy took a deep breath, looking around

 _"Our good friend Arnold does."_

Right around then, a soda machine appeared next to Arnold displaying the 'Yahoo' logo as Arnold looked over in curiosity.

 _"Have you ever wondered a Yahoo soda would taste like?"_

Arnold pulled out a quarter and inserted it into the machine before a soda fell out as Arnold pulled out a bottle from the dispenser and took a sip. His eyes widened as a big grin began to engulf his face.

 _"Our good friend Arnold has, and he can easily say that it is delicious. Isn't that right, Arnold?"_

Arnold could only give a thumbs up as he held the Yahoo Soda in his hand.

Then the screen dissolved to a picture of a Yahoo soda bottle with a straw attached and the words 'YAHOO SODA!' displayed on screen with red font.

 _"Yahoo Soda. You just drink it!"_

* * *

Arnold blinked as Norbert turned the video off. Arnold then turned to Rhonda in concern as he asked, "Rhonda, you can be honest with me, right? Do I have lazy eye? Because that commercial depicts the fact that I have lazy eye."

"Arnold, you honestly don't believe that this is an actual commercial, do you?" Rhonda laughed as she adjusted her glasses. "Need I remind you who is wearing the glasses around here?"

Arnold sighed in relief. "I... I suppose you're right."

"See, that's you in the commercial, right there! Same hair, same hat, same shaped head!" Daggett said in excitement. "You just HAVE to be the Yahoo Soda mascot!"

"I believe you are mistaken, I'm afraid. My Arnold could never be the mascot of Yahoo! Besides, it's not even the right clothing. You two, on the other hand, have more potential to be mascots!" Rhonda smiled.

"B-" Daggett started, but then stopped as he and Norbert looked at each other before Daggett turned back. "You really think we have potential?"

"Oh yeah, sure! You got the costumes down to a pat, and you even have the voices one hundred percent guaranteed!" Rhonda smiled as she pointed to the tape. "And, as you may have seen from the tape, you two are completely in character... "

"Hmmm..." Norbert paused. "You know, Dag, she may have a point..."

"That WE'RE the commercial?" Daggett asked.

"No, that we can make a little more money if we're more corporate sponsors instead of racers! In fact, why are we even racing in the first place?" Norbert asked.

"For the prize?" Daggett stated the obvious.

"Ah, we don't need the prize! It would be more EASIER making mon-ay to play mascots for our favo-right brand of soda!" Norbert said.

"Really?" Daggett said in excitement. "So, we're dropping out of the race and becoming sponsors instead?"

"You bet, Daggi-o!" Norbert said. "Norbert and Daggett drop out of the race! And we will do our jobs to become corporate mascots!"

"I need a picture of you guys to commemorate this moment!" Rhonda said as she went between Norbert and Daggett.

"Who are we to deny our fans?" Norbert blushed as Arnold held the camera.

"CHEESE!" Rhonda smiled as Norbert and Daggett posed and Arnold took the picture.

As soon as the beaver brothers went on their way, forgetting about why they came in in the first place, Arnold blinked as he said, "Those were some very weird costumed characters... are you sure I don't have lazy eye?"

"I'm positive, Arnold!" Rhonda sighed. "Sheesh, you seem so sensitive about your eyes..."

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" The mysterious figure said in horror as he saw Norbert and Daggett's pictures dim down. "How is everyone just dropping out?"

The figure then took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, "No, no, it doesn't matter. As long as I have my lucky racers, they are what's important..."

* * *

The Angry Beavers have dropped out and are moving on to be corporate mascots instead! There are times when I believe that Angry Beavers and Hey Arnold takes place in the same universe, due to the fact that Yahoo Soda is a thing in both shows. This is sort of an example of how these two shows meet... and how each of them would react. Since the Angry Beavers are commercials in Arnold's world, it would make sense for Arnold to be in a commercial for Yahoo in the Angry Beavers world (and to make it perfect, I used the Claymation version of Arnold, the one I dubbed 'Lazy-Eyed Arnold'.), so it was great to write this! A new poll will be up with three shows remaining (four, but I'm saving THAT particular one for last). Make sure to vote on who you want to see in the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Oh Rhonda Meets The Wild Thornberrys

Well, here's something I bet you guys never thought I'd get back to, but here we go with this! I still have yet to finish 'Oh Rhonda: The Odd Racing Adventure', and finish it, I am determined to do! And next show that the cast of 'Oh Rhonda' will be meeting will be a certain van with a Tim Curry voiced man! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Solara loved these little breaks. If anything, it gave her time away from the others as she stretched a little in her kid form.

"Ah, it feels nice to just stretch the legs, don't it?" The black haired devil girl asked herself as she looked back. Fortunately, Arnold and Rhonda were off doing who knows what in the snack counter, and Olga was currently back in the room, washing her hair up as the girl was shaking her hair back and forth. "Ah... just feels so refreshing..."

All of a sudden, from a distance somewhere, she heard two undistinguisable voices from a distance as Solara turned to see that in the garage nearby to see two figures were discussing, fortunately near their go-karts as they seemed to be fixing them up.

"Eliza, I'm not sure why we, of all people, were selected to participate in this stupid race." A grey monkey wearing a blue and white stripped tank top muttered as he turned towards an orange haired human girl with glasses and braces, wearing a large yellow shirt with red patches on it.

"Come on Darwin, surely you heard about the perks of exploring the world!" Eliza smiled as she turned towards her monkey friend.

"Don't we do that with your family EVERY day though?" Darwin said with a disapproving look on his face. "I'm not saying that they're bad, but you should really check the credentials. Why on Earth would you want to participate in the race?"

"Well, why do you?" Eliza raised an eyebrow in annoyance towards her friend.

"I'm just doing to make sure you don't get hurt." Darwin frowned. "That, and I was required to come, since it was in the invite. But why me specifically, and not Debbie?"

Eliza opened her mouth to argue, before pausing. "You know, now that you mention it, it is pretty strange."

"Strange doesn't begin to cover it. What is the language you speak, and are you writing a language book about it for school?"

Eliza and Darwin jumped as they turned to see a smirking Solara watching them from the fence as Eliza gave a nervous grin. "Oh, uh, I'm just cheering my pet up. He's been acting a little nervous and... well, he's always a little jumpy when he's doing things on his own."

"Hm mm. I'm sure." Solara said as Eliza grabbed a book and started to look into it as Solara turned to Darwin as his eyes shrank. "I'm sure he needs all the cheering up he'll get when you hear the news. 'Solara is going to turn the monkey into soup if you don't drop out and run away before you get hurt. To prove I'm not joking, I present this little fawn."

Eliza looked up and gasped as Solara stepped inside and pulled in a fawn from a cage, who was obviously looking nervous and scared. "H-help me..."

"Oh my goodness!" Eliza gasped as she got up. "You poor little thing, how did you get into this cage?"

"Don't come any closer! She's a monster! She-" The fawn begged as Solara opened the cage, waved her hands around as the deer felt itself getting choked. Eliza gasped in horror as the deer started to bleed as all the life was leaving its eyes. Eliza stared in horror as Solara snapped her fingers as the cage with the dead fawn had disappeared.

"In short, yes, you and your monkey will be dead." The devil girl gave a sadistic smirk. "Get the point?"

"H-how could you?!" Eliza growled as she turned towards the girl.

"Eliza, I don't think we should confront the little girl, maybe we should heed her word and get out of here!" Darwin said as he tried to hold Eliza back.

"No Darwin, get out of the way! Whoever this girl is obviously has no respect for animals!" Eliza gritted her teeth.

"Whoa, girly, don't grit those teeth too hard. Your braces might break." Solara laughed. "No, seriously, what's wrong? Are you angry because I murdered a fawn? Don't be. It's the circle of life, baby! Just like that movie with the lions! You know, where the brown lion killed the majestic lion that ruled the pride! I always loved that movie! But it's a shame about the ending, though, but what can you do, huh?"

Eliza turned red with rage as she tried to run over to the little devil girl with an intention of attacking her, but thanks to Darwin holding her back, she couldn't get close as Eliza yelled, "I'm part of a travelling wildlife documentary show, we not only support animals living in their natural habitats, but we also support animal rights! That fawn did not deserve to die! My parents are going to hear about this!"

"Your parents? Oh, you mean the ones that don't know your secret of you talking to animals? And they likely won't believe that a little girl with devil horns and a devil tail just killed a fawn by snapping her fingers, either." Solara smirked, stopping Eliza dead cold as Darwin's mouth dropped. The girl gave a sinister giggle as she said, "Yes, honey, the minute I saw you talking with that monkey and acting like you understood it, I figured out that you had the ability to talk to animals. Given to you by a shaman who can transform into a warthog?"

"H-how-" Eliza started to shake in fear.

Solara laughed as she crossed her arms. "Honey, I am literally a being that knows the ins and outs of magic, curses and demons. The only reason you're not losing your powers are because I figured them out on my own. I'm pretty much surprised your family doesn't know. Would be a shame if I summoned them here and told them everything."

"Well... th-they're not here right now, they're shooting in front of the local zoo for a commercial! So there!" Eliza crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Solara smirked as she snapped her fingers and summoned a portal. Eliza and Darwin's eyes blanched out when they noticed a portal leading to the ComVee as the two saw Eliza's parents preparing for a shoot, Debbie just sitting down and reading a magazine as always, and Donnie dancing around the ComVee in excitement. "In a few minutes, this portal will be travelable and when I push the two of you through it, my magic manipulation will force the secret out of you, and what a scream that will be when you lose that ability to talk to animals! Oh yes, I can be quite sadistic, sweetie."

"Eliza, she looks serious." Darwin whispered as Eliza felt herself struggling with what she wanted to do.

After a minute, the girl sighed in defeat. "Fine. Darwin and I will drop out of the race, but karma is going to get you one of these days!"

Solara laughed a bit as she laid her head back and closed the portal up. "Oh, sweetie, I'm counting on it. Well, you know what to do. And remember, if you defy me, the secret goes out. By the way, what was it again?"

"You are not making me say that I can talk to animals!" Eliza gritted her teeth.

"Thank you!" Solara smiled as she held up a tape recorder and waved it around, causing Eliza to wince as the devil girl started to go off.

Eliza narrowed her eyes and growled as Darwin turned to the little girl, giving a sigh of relief. "We're doing the right thing, Eliza. Believe me, I don't think we should get involved with the conspiracy that's been going on..."

"I suppose you're right..." Eliza said darkly. "But I will never forgive her for killing that poor fawn! Solara, was it?"

Darwin nodded as she and Eliza started to go in their go-karts and go off, but not before Eliza said, "We're going to need to do some research on this woman the only way I know..."

"Talking to the wildlife?" Darwin asked.

"You know it..." Eliza narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Olga asked as Sharlene (in which Solara had transformed back into) arrived on the scene, drinking from a water bottle. "We need to help the kids work on their vehicles!"

"Sorry, I was enjoying a nice lunch." Sharlene said as she sipped on the soup. "Did you know that venison soup is a delicacy? You should have some, some time."

"Er… no thank you." Olga said as she sat down as the two adults looked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we have had a few more dropouts." The voice called out, giving out a hint of annoyance. "As such, for the remaining racers that are still here, please try not to drop out anymore, please! I don't think my heart can take it!"

Sharlene gave a small grin as she gave a sigh as Olga looked up in concern. "Boy, we seem to be having quite a few drop-outs... I wonder how that's possible..."

"I really don't have much of a clue." Sharlene shrugged as she continued to sip her thermos.

* * *

And with that, the chapter has come to a close! How did you guys like it? Next time, the cast of Oh Rhonda will be meeting up with two brothers that are... attached for their own good! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Oh Rhonda Meets Aaahh! Real Monsters

All right, time we get going to a new chapter of the Odd Racing Adventure! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, Olga and Sharlene just watched as Arnold and Rhonda were working pretty hard on their racing vehicles as Olga looked around, noticing a little less noise around the area. "Hmmmm… is it me, or does something feel... eerie in the air?"

"Eerie, how?" Sharlene asked as she turned to her friend.

"I'm not sure, actually. It's like... some strange thing is walking around us, and yet... nothing's going on..." Olga asked as she got up. "Something's not right in the air. Sharlene, keep an eye on the kids. I'm going to take a walk around and see what's going on."

Sharlene/Solara gave a roll of her eyes and an Arnold Rimmer salute as Olga left the area. Sharlene casually hummed to herself as she watched Arnold and Rhonda working on their carts, the two of them happily singing along to a little song as they were really getting into the beat.

 _"And it's terror time again!"_ Arnold and Rhonda banged their heads to the tune as Sharlene sipped her drink. Immediately, she got up and yawned, turning to the kids.

"Well, I'll be right back. Going to use the restroom real quick like." Sharlene yawned as she started to walk off. Arnold and Rhonda were too busy singing along to their tune to notice.

As soon as Sharlene had left her spot, little did Arnold and Rhonda realize was that in the deepest, darkest shadowy corners in their garage, three monsters were watching the kids like hawks. The first monster was a red-purple rabbit-like creature with a big grin on his face. The second monster was an orange furred monster with both arms holding up two eyeballs above the body, hairy pits, blue lips and small feet. The final monster was a black and white candy cane like creature with bulbous red lips. At the moment, they were looking over at the unaware kids with grins on their faces.

"Oh, this is so easy!" The rabbit-creature gave a laugh. "The Gromble will be pleased if we give them a good scare!"

"I don't know, Ickis." The candy-cane shaped monster frowned as she crossed her arms. "Shouldn't we be focusing on the race? After all, this is why you dragged us over here in the first place, to get the go-kart ready, AND to make sure you get the prize in the end."

"And knowing you, buddy..." The eyeball-holding monster chuckled. "...your eye's already on the prize."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Krumm, Oblina." Ickis frowned as he glared at his two monster friends, before turning back to Arnold and Rhonda. "But there have been a TON of drop-outs lately, eliminating almost the whole competition! I'm one of the only racers that hasn't even dropped yet! And these two are the only human players left."

Oblina paused as she cocked her head in confusion. "So... why exactly are we aiming for these kids?"

"Hey, if they can get eliminated easily, the prize will be just as good as mine!" Ickis gave a chuckle. "All we need to do is prepare the best scare we can ever muster!"

"Hm mm. Interesting." Another voice sounded, causing the three monsters stop dead cold in their tracks. "And what, pray tell, do you propose you're going to do?"

Ickis, Oblina and Krumm slowly turned their heads as they noticed a smirking devilish little girl with devil horns and tail attached, sitting in a cross-legged position and her blood-red eyeball open as she was doing a sort of yoga position.

"Uh... how long as that kid been in here?" Oblina said in concern and worry.

"Oh crap! A human spotted us! We got to get out of here quick!" Krumm said as he started to run off in fear, screaming.

"Krumm, wait! We can take her!" Ickis called out, but the eyeball-holding monster had already run off. Ickis gave a small frown as he crossed his arms. "Oh, great. Now he's going back to the sewers and back to our world, no doubt. Oh well, we don't need him. You and I are going to be good enough to scare those kids!"

"Sorry, I have those kids reserved." Solara said as she got out of her position.

Ickis's eyes widened as he glared at the devilish girl. "Says who?"

"Says me." Solara frowned. "Sorry, but those kids I'm going to need at the very moment. Besides, what can a bunny like you do to scare these kids?"

The rabbit-like monster's eyes popped wide open as he glared at the devilish girl. "Let me get this clear to you! I'm not a bunny rabbit! I'm a genuine monster!"

Solara looked at Ickis with blank eyes, before laughing her butt off. Ickis glared as he stood in position, his eyes red with anger. "Oh, you don't believe me? Let me show you my worst!"

"Oh boy, you pressed his button. You shouldn't have done it." Oblina said as she kindly stepped back.

The devilish girl scoffed as she watched Ickis grow into a giant size...

* * *

All the while, Arnold and Rhonda had just finished putting the finishing touches on their karts as Arnold gave a smile. "Well, it wasn't easy, but I think I finally set my kart up good. How about you, Rhonda?"

Rhonda gave a small smile as she and Arnold had their eyes on each other, unaware that behind them, a large towering rabbit-creature was growing right behind them, with its back completely turned away from the two, Rhonda smiled, "My kart is perfect. I think with a test run, we'll be able to beat the racers for sure!"

"Just remember, it's all in good clean fun." Arnold smiled as he and Rhonda started to lean closer, the sight of love was within their eyes. As the two of them closed their eyes and about to kiss... a loud sound came out of the large rabbity creature as it shrunk down, causing Arnold and Rhonda to slightly jump... and their karts to fall apart. Arnold and Rhonda did not turn to the source of the sound, but rather, to the ruined karts that were on the ground. Rhonda looked worried.

"Oh no..." Rhonda said as she went over and examined her kart.

"It's okay, Rhonda." Arnold said as he looked at her kart, then at the remains of his. "I'm sure we can fix it together."

Rhonda looked over at her boyfriend as he gave a small smile. The two gave grins as Rhonda took her boyfriend's hand and both started to work on their karts as Rhonda asked, "What do you suppose that sound was?"

"Probably somebody having the TV on too loud at one of the garages..." Arnold said. "Sounds like a scary movie in there..."

* * *

Ickis gave a confident smirk as he looked over at Solara, who was standing still the whole time. Solara then gave a laugh as she said, "Oh my goodness, how did you all know Monsters Incorporated was my favorite Disney-Pixar movie?!"

Oblina's eyes widened as Ickis shook his head in disbelief, the rabbity-creature saying, "Pardon me?"

"I mean, wow! You are really committed to the whole scary monster bit!" Solara gave a laugh. "Of course, I'm not a fan of Monsters University myself, which I take it you two have probably seen, but still, props where it counts."

"What are you talking about?" Ickis asked, frowning and wondering why his monster form wasn't scaring the little girl in front of him.

"Honey, please. I've been to many different worlds, dimensions, some scarier than the last. Your little number is nothing." Solara frowned as she turned to Ickis. "Here's a recommendation for you, go back to your school and get better scaring lessons. Then come back to me and we'll see how you do."

"What the- you can't say that to me!" Ickis glared at the humming little girl. "I am one of the biggest scarers in my school!"

"Then why do you keep losing your Monster Manuel?" Oblina crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Ickis scoffed as he turned to his friend. "Please, that's nothing."

Solara shook her head as she snapped her fingers, a cap and clipboard appearing in her hands as she was writing something down on the checklist. Ickis raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Writing a letting to your headmaster of your school. He's probably wondering where his pupils are..." Solara hummed as Oblina's eyes shrank, with Ickis's eyes widening in horror.

"You know the Gromble?" Oblina asked in shock.

"You might say I've heard of his work." Solara frowned as she kept writing her note down. "'Snuck off to compete in races rather than study'... is that right?"

"Now, w-wait a minute, let's not go that far!" Ickis chuckled nervously as he stopped the little girl, grabbing the clipboard from her hand. "We don't need to bring the Gromble into this! Heh heh… heh..."

"Then I would suggest you guys leave before he finds out you've been gone for too long..." Solara giggled as Ickis and Oblina looked at each other nervously.

"Ickis, what's the plan?" Oblina asked.

Ickis paused as he looked at the smirking Solara, then at his friend. "I don't know if what she says about the Gromble is true, but I'm not taking any chances! RETREAT!"

Oblina nodded as she and Ickis started to run off, with Solara giving a seemingly satisfied smile.

* * *

Rhonda was about to get a Yahoo Soda when she saw two blurs running past her as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. She watched as a black and white candy cane creature and a rabbit-like creature dove into a sewer grate. She blinked a few times.

 _"Helga? Did I just see what I saw just now?"_ Rhonda asked the girl in her mind.

 _ **"Yep. Yes you did."**_ Helga simply said from within Rhonda's mind.

Rhonda blinked for a couple of seconds, before shrugging. She took the Yahoo Soda and went back to her cart as Sharlene came back from the background, yawning.

"Ah, that's much better." Sharlene/Solara smirked as she went back to her seat, giving a warm smile. "All in all, not a bad afternoon..."

A few minutes later, Olga showed up, somehow feeling more relaxed than before as she said, "I guess my weird feeling was nothing. What happened here?"

"Oh, nothing much happened." Sharlene shrugged as she turned towards the boy and girl working on their carts. "Looks like their go-karts are nearing completion."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Olga gave a grin. "Looks like these two are going to be so prepared for the race..."

* * *

"It's them!" The mysterious figure growled as he pointed to the monitor where Arnold and Rhonda were working, with Sharlene and Olga talking in the corner. "I don't know how, but it has to be these guys dropping our competition out! Oh, this is getting ridiculous at this rate! We're down to five racers left, two of which are from my world!"

The figure groaned as he jumped down from his chair and paced. "Well, with racers dropping out, including our recent one just now, at this rate, we may not even HAVE a competition!"

The figure stopped as he gave a grin. "Hmmm... well... since there's five racers, one with a combined body, that's technically six racers..."

The person grinned as he pushed a button. "Attention racers. There has been a slight change in the line up. If you came with a friend that's from the same area as you, you can team up with that person and share the winnings! That is all!"

The figure gave an evil laugh as he turned the microphone off. "Now we'll see what happens now! If a dropout somehow happens with THAT, I will be very disappointed!"

* * *

And with that, this chapter is over! How did you guys like it? Next time, we'll be going to meet our next-to-last show! Which one will it be? CatDog or SpongeBob?

For this moment, I like to announce that there is a poll up, not for the Racing Adventure, BUT... for the next story for my "Complete One Incomplete Story A Month" project! Be sure to cast your votes by going to my profile and clicking on the question on top of the profile and giving your vote!

Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Oh Rhonda Meets CatDog

All right, let's get this rolling with the 'CatDog' chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After they heard the announcement from the mysterious announcer from the speakers, Arnold and Rhonda took it upon themselves to combine their karts together as Olga was watching and Sharlene was bored, mumbling to herself, "I can't believe he's focusing on this story so late, especially when the sixth anniversary is getting clo-"

"What was that?" Olga asked, turning in curiosity to her friend.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking, maybe we should make a theme song to enter in the kids!" Sharlene smiled. "You know, when their team name is announced, and their kart comes in, looking all ready and decked out..."

"Hmmm..." Olga paused. "The only tracks we have are the Britney Spears tracks, should we use one of them?"

"Ugh, no!" Sharlene shook her head. "I am not introducing Arnold and Rhonda to Britney Spears. Besides, they have some personal vendetta against this music for some reason..."

The blonde haired woman deflated a bit. "I like the songs, though."

"What I'm thinking, maybe we should get more of an original theme song, kind of like a funky jazz beat, if you will... maybe we can combine some music tracks or something, occasionally yelling Arnold or Hey Arnold." Sharlene suggested.

Olga blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with Rhonda?"

"Oh, nothing's "wrong", per se, with her, but I think it would make the most sense if Arnold's name was the one who gets announced." Sharlene pointed out. "Look, I'm just saying, the males are the perfect star demographic, they'll remember more male names than female names."

"I have to disagree with that." Olga shook her head, before her eyes widened in delight. "Oh! How about this? We have a big marching band come in, two voices sing about how wonderful girls like Rhonda is, pretty, fashionable, and yet humble! And then maybe in the end, they can be like 'Oh Rhonda', or something like that!"

"Please, it would better if we do it like this." Sharlene argued.

Arnold and Rhonda looked over at the arguing girls as Arnold looked over to his friend, "Should we talk to them and tell them we already have a theme song selected?"

"Nah, let them argue out their differences." Rhonda smiled as she examined their kart. "Well, it looks like the kart is finally complete. Maybe we should give it a test run on the test track!"

Arnold gave a nod as he hopped in the vehicle, with Rhonda sitting in the passenger seat besides them. Arnold put on some goggles as Rhonda manned the weapon shooters. As Arnold and Rhonda started the kart and started to drive off to the test track, Arnold turned to Rhonda with a confused look on his face. "You know, it's strange they wanted us to add some sort of 'weapon' and 'item' shooter in our karts. It's like we're in some sort of video game or something."

"Arnold, we've seen plenty of strange things lately." Rhonda said as Arnold turned the kart. "Babies unsupervised, two beavers, strange creatures walking around... I just don't get what would be stranger than that..."

Arnold looked up as his eyes widened. "Uh, does that answer your question?"

Rhonda turned and groaned at the sight. "Honestly, why am I not surprised anymore?"

Indeed, just finishing driving their kart around the test track was a strange... figure... or figures on one body. They each had yellow fur, some spots and two arms each. One was strange about this attached figure was that one head consisted of a cat with a small red nose, and the other head was that of a dog's, one with a large purple nose.

"Oh boy, Cat, I think we're about ready for that big race tomorrow!" The dog grinned happily.

"Heh, you said it, Dog!" The cat grinned as he settled his hands on the wheel and grinned. "Ah, won't this feel so nice when we win the gold, come back home and have everyone finally appreciate me for what I- er, we are? Winners..."

Arnold and Rhonda, looking at this strange body in curiosity, looked weirded out as Rhonda heard Helga say in her head, _**"What kind of monstrous science experiment are we witnessing right now?"**_

 _"I know, right? LOOK AT IT!"_ Rhonda mentally screamed.

Arnold looked over and whispered to Rhonda, "Should we approach?"

"I don't know, I really don't know..." Rhonda whispered.

Back with CatDog, Cat looked at his watch as he gave a grin. "Looks like the other drop-outs became too chicken to face us, Dog! But we are determined, right?"

"Right!" Dog grinned.

"We are staying, right?" Cat smiled.

"Right!" Dog lifted himself up, still holding a grin on his face. "There is no way we're going to lo- oh hey, kids!"

"Hm?" Cat raised an eyebrow as he and Dog looked over to see Arnold and Rhonda driving their vehicle over next to CatDog's.

"Oh no, they see us!" Rhonda whispered to Arnold, hastily. "Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact..."

"Hello." Arnold looked over to the combined body of a cat and a dog.

"Oh, you made eye contact." Rhonda groaned.

"I'm guessing you're here for the race too." Arnold said. "I have to admit, we have seen stranger things today, but nothing really compares to... well..."

Cat frowned as he realized what the boy was referring to. "A cat and a dog sharing bodies, with no visible legs and wondering how we go to the bathroom?"

"Er, yeah..." Arnold blushed furiously.

Rhonda gave a sigh as she turned to CatDog. "Well, you sound like you're not going to drop out anytime soon. That's fine, we aren't either."

"Drop out? Who said we were going to drop out!" Cat laughed. "You think that we're going to drop out due to home life or commericials, or threats, or scaring us away, or even rule technicalities? Which, by the way, before you go to that rulebook, it's not illegal for a cat and a dog to race!"

"We weren't going to check the rules." Arnold averted his eyes.

"Heh, sure!" Cat rolled his eyes angrily.

"Cat, come on. They're competitors, sure, but I bet they're here to have some good, clean fun!" Dog smiled as he lifted himself. "Hi! I'm Dog, this is my brother Cat! We've been together since birth, our father is a frog, our mother is a sasquatch, and we do all kinds of fun stuff together, like the time-"

"How do you guys... live?" Rhonda said to herself, horrified. "Like, do you have two hearts in that thing or is it one? Do you eat one thing in one's mouth and you taste it in the other? What about-"

Cat held a hand to stop the girl from talking as Cat sighed, "Believe me, little girl, I stopped thinking about our own biology a long time ago. You're just going to have to accept that's how we look."

"Right..." Rhonda said, though not too convinced.

"Sooo…"Arnold paused as he looked at the kart. "That's a pretty good looking kart you have."

"Thanks!" Cat grinned. "Of course, I designed it myself!"

"It's true, he did." Dog nodded and smiled. "We're hoping to win the big race to help impress the people at home, because... well, we're sort of outcasts back in our world."

"Well, you're popular, I just get beaten up for no reason!" Cat explained. "I mean, it's bad enough I get picked on by the Greasers, Winslow, Rancid, I swear, that bunny changes jobs every time we see him..."

"Maybe it's because you're kind of a jerk to everyone?" Dog quizzed, causing Cat's ears to go down and glare at his brother.

"No, that's not it..." Cat frowned as he crossed his arms. "The point is, I try to do everything I can to make people like me, but nothing seems to work! I can't help it if I'm feeling a bit greedy, it's part of being a cat!"

"Didn't you once try to control the entire town because you overheard all of everyone's secrets through the cone I was wearing?" Dog pointed out.

"That's not the point." Cat waved his hand around. "The point is, all I want is to be appreciated, even if I am attached to somebody else... and let's face it, Dog, you're more sociable than I could be."

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in sympathy as Arnold looked over to Cat. "You know, uh... Cat, right... maybe you should at least try being nice to everyone."

"Thanks, but I already tried that with everyone. They just beat me up or never give me the time of day!" Cat crossed his arms. "The town is full of jerkwads, that's what I'm saying here!"

"Oh, Cat, you know not everybody's a jerk." Dog smiled. "What about Lola? She's nice."

"True, but that's just one person." Cat pointed out.

"Our parents." Dog pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different." Cat sighed. "What I'm talking about is people who appreciate us in the town, not the ones we know who raised us."

"Winslow raised us, sort of..." Dog paused.

"Well, yes, but some days, you don't know whether Winslow is being genuine or if he's just feeling like a jerk." The cat half of the body sighed as he looked down. "Oh, who am I kidding? Even if I do win this race, nobody's going to give us any cheers or anything at all. We're just going to get shunned all over again and again..."

"Oh come on, I'm sure that's not true." Rhonda said as she put her head out the window.

"Don't cheer me up. I know that you're trying to sympathize with me to make me feel better, but I'm not budging." Cat sighed. "I don't know, Dog, maybe this race WAS a waste of time after all..."

"Oh, come on, Cat. Sure, you may not be perfect, but you're still my brother, and that, to me, is the best thing I can ever say." Dog smiled as he patted his brother on the back. "Even though we argue, we squabble, scratch and bite, we're still together, no matter what!"

Cat looked over to his brother and smiled. "Thanks, Dog... you know, maybe this race just isn't for us, huh?"

"You sure you want to drop out?" Dog asked as Arnold and Rhonda watched the two in confusion.

"Eh, why not?" Cat shrugged as he started the kart. "Hey Dog, what do you say about going over to the buffet back at home? My treat!"

"The buffet? HI HO DIGGETY!" Dog laughed as the kart started to drive off as Arnold and Rhonda looked confused, the two of them hearing the strange body singing along to a tune. _"It just doesn't get, it just doesn't get, it just doesn't get, any better than this!"_

Arnold and Rhonda just stared silently, before Rhonda said, "Uh, I didn't bring my camera phone with me, did you?"

"You own the only camera phone between us." Arnold pointed out. "So, no."

"Darn it. So much for the Myspace account." Rhonda sighed. "Well, what do you say we test the track, then?"

"Oh, right..." Arnold said as he started to drive around the test track, both of them deciding not to bring up the strange creature they saw that day...

* * *

"ONLY TWO TEAMS LEFT?!" The mysterious figure screamed out loud. "IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW AM I GOING TO WIN THIS GAME WITH ONLY TWO TEAMS! AAAAR-"

The lights went up to reveal that the mysterious figure who was sitting up in the chair wasn't sitting on a chair, but sitting on the edge of a desk, looking up. He was a small, green creature with one eye, furrowing angrily at the screens as they turned off, the computer responding, "I told you this race was more trouble than it was worth. But no, you figured this would be a good plan!"

"Shut it, Karen, I don't need your opinion!" The green creature crossed his arms. "It's because of those human kids and their support that's giving me the most trouble..."

The creature paced around for a moment, before stopping... and smirking as an idea formed in his head. "All right... if there's going to be two teams... then we're going to have to mix things up a little... heh heh heh heh heh..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you guys like it? Next time, the cast of Oh Rhonda will be meeting up a certain starfish and sponge... and the final show in general that was in Nicktoons Racing, so saving the best for last! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Oh Rhonda Meets SpongeBob Squarepants

And now, time for the final franchise in the Nicktoons Racing category, and the one I'm saving for last! It's been a long time coming, but I can finally put this to rest! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **"Ahhhhhh… it eez a very beautiful day out today in ze world between worlds, and ze day of ze competition approaches. Here, we see SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick participating in ze race, looking more zan ready to take on ze world... and to win ze Krusty Krab Big Butt Award... along with a lifetime supply of Krabby Patties... but zings are not as zey appear..."**

Indeed, the day of the race had approached as a lot of Nickelodeon fans, sports fans and many people were gathering around, excited for the kart races, little realizing that most of the wanted roster had dropped out of the race, save for two franchises, with two racers each. At this very moment, having their shared kart near the finish line, a yellow sponge wearing brown square pants and a red tie was looking over the kart to be sure everything was in tip top shape, with a pink starfish in green shorts with purple flowers decorated on them sleeping in the back. Standing nearby were the sea creatures' pit crew, consisting of a squirrel in a purple bra and purple skirt, a red crab in a blue shirt and large blue pants, and a blue squid whose eyes were half open, wearing a brown collared shirt. The squid happened to be reading a magazine, looking like he wasn't caring.

"All right, that should be every thing in the kart!" The sponge grinned as he looked over to his pit crew. "Everything is in tip top shape for the big race today!"

"Attaboy, SpongeBob!" The crab, known as Eugene Krabs, grinned, before looking around, a little paranoid. "But we best keep our eyes peeled. In case you haven't noticed, most of the racers have been dropping like flies!"

"Not us, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob happily said. "Patrick and I are sticking to this race and winning that trophy and our Krabby Patties back! I can assure you, we'll get the rights to the Krusty Krab's secret recipe back in no time!"

"Which is exactly why I'm worried." Mr. Krabs frowned as the squirrel, known as Sandy Cheeks, gave Mr. Krabs a confident grin.

"No need to worry, Mr. Krabs. Seeing as how SpongeBob's driving skills are... abysmal at best, I have attached a remote control so that SpongeBob doesn't have to physically drive the kart, just avert it for a while." Sandy grinned.

"Well, if you're right Sandy..." Mr. Krabs narrowed his eyes at the squirrel.

"You're darn tootin' I'm right on this! I gave you guys the chips attached to the back of your necks that allows y'all to last longer without water, right?" Sandy smirked.

"Aye, that you did." Mr. Krabs said as Squidward looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Has the race started yet? I don't even KNOW why I'm still here!" Squidward frowned.

"You were assigned to keep an eye out on the scallywags that made most of our competition drop out!" Mr. Krabs glared at Squidward. "If we're going to win back the Krabby Patty secret formuler, we need to make sure we beat THEM to the punch!"

"You mean the only two racers and their pit crew." Squidward raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the right. "They're over there."

The sea creatures turned as they saw Arnold and Rhonda's kart approaching the starting line. SpongeBob grinned as he waved over to the four. Mr. Krabs glared at SpongeBob as the yellow sponge noticed, hesitantly putting his hand down.

As the kart approached the finish line, Olga looked over and blinked. "More costumed people? Okay, seriously, what kind of race is this?"

"I have no idea." Sharlene gave a groan as she called out to the competition. "Yo! You all here for the race? Better be prepared, because it'll be over before you know it!"

Mr. Krabs narrowed his eyes as he went into a stance. "Listen here, girlies! You think I can be threatened by your mere words? I'm not only a strong fighter, but our racers here could easily beat yours!"

Arnold and Rhonda, peeking out, just groaned as Rhonda said, "Why do I have a feeling Sharlene is going to escalate things further..."

"The Halloween episode comes to mind..." Arnold gave a groan.

"Sharlene, please, I don't think we should threatened the others. We're here to have a good clean game..." Olga grinned.

"Olga, let's be honest. Our racers and their racers are the only racers on the track!" Sharlene frowned. "Besides, if we're going to see our racers win, they need to do it in style!"

Arnold looked over and blinked as he noticed the sponge and starfish, the latter of which was starting to wake up. "Huh. I never thought I'd see a combination of this sort... a sponge and a starfish."

"Hm." Rhonda paused as she shrugged. "Nah, I don't think a concept like THAT would get off the ground."

SpongeBob narrowed his eyes as the announcer came over and coughed. "All right, folks, it looks like we have our team racers! The only person we need to wait for now is the Mystery Racer, the one who invited the racers to battle it out for the Krusty Krab Butt Award and the lifetime supply of Krabby Patties!"

"Yeah! And my boy SpongeBob is gonna win us back ME secret formuler back, which I'm sure you four are just waiting to get your grubby mitts on!" Mr. Krabs glared at the four humans.

Olga, Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other in confusion as Sharlene rolled her eyes. Olga then asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you mess with us!" SpongeBob called out. "You were probably hired by whoever the Mystery Racer is in order to secure the Krabby Patties and the Krusty Krab for yourself!"

Rhonda blinked. "Wow, we sort of just got here, so, we have no idea what-"

"And your plan to get rid of the other competition through your own means is pretty clever, but not clever enough!" SpongeBob smirked as the starfish blinked his eyes. "I don't know what type of relationship you two have with each other..."

"Dating." Arnold said as he pointed to Rhonda.

"Definitely dating." Rhonda confirmed.

"But Patrick and I have a bond that's unbreakable, and I'm aiming to make sure we beat you!" SpongeBob said.

"Wow, pretty good declaration for a kid." Sharlene gave a chuckle.

"Hey! SpongeBob may be a kid, but he's pretty capable on his own!" Mr. Krabs smirked. "Me fry cook has an unending optimism that'll never die!"

"Unfortunately." Squidward gave a groan.

Before the other humans could say anything, they heard the screeching of wheels. Everyone turned around immediately as they saw a black car with strange headlights approaching, the windows dark so as to not see who the person driving was. Olga blinked as she asked, "Who is that?"

The announcer, watching this, gave a gleeful grin as he said, "Oh my, seems the Mystery Driver has finally arrived! Now we can get on with the race!"

"Mystery Driver?" Sharlene scoffed as she walked over to the black car, much to Olga, Arnold and Rhonda's confusion. "Yeah, I don't think so!"

Much to the others's surprise, Sharlene pulled out a large hammer, lifted it up and slammed it right on the glass of the car, breaking it down to reveal the same small green creature with one eye, looking pretty surprised.

"What's this? The mystery driver is revealed to be-" The announcer gasped.

"HEY!" The green creature yelled over the announcer, turning to the adult woman crossing her arms. "Do you know how much that car costs! I've been doing this whole thing, setting up this stupid race, and you're ruining everything for me! Well, I didn't get this far, I entered the race, I started it, I-"

"Okay, what is going on right now?" Olga asked as she, Arnold and Rhonda watched Sharlene being yelled out by a tiny green creature in confusion. "I am totally lost."

"That's Plankton! He's been trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula many times!" SpongeBob pointed out. "This race must have been another one of his schemes!"

"Oh, so you know this guy?" Arnold asked in confusion, turning to the sea creatures.

"Yep." Mr. Krabs nodded.

Back with Plankton, he glared at Sharlene as he pointed at the woman. "And furthermore, if you think being disrespectful like this is going to get you far in life, you're mistaken! I'm the most diabolical genius on the- wait, what are you-" Plankton's eyes shrank as Sharlene lifted a foot up and aimed it right under Plankton. "...oh no."

Sharlene then slammed the foot down on the green body as the small green sea creature yelled out in pain. Everyone winced as Sandy asked, "Uh, is Plankton okay?"

"I don't honestly care." Squidward frowned as he looked back at his background.

"Squidward's right. Who cares about him?" Mr. Krabs chuckled.

As Sharlene lifted her foot back up and lifted Plankton up by her fingers, she leaned the small creature towards her mouth as she turned around and gave a silent, but deadly whisper, "Listen here, you little cheapskate! Thanks to your little antics of what you just did, you almost put the entire multiverse in jeopardy! I hate playing hero, but I have my own plans to destroy the multiverse, and you're in the way of those! I advise you don't destroy it, because this world is not made for multiverse travelling!"

Plankton's eyes slowly shrank as Sharlene continued, "Now, we're going to drop out of this race and leave, but if you try anything with our universe EVER again, you will deeply regret your life. You got it?!"

Plankton could only nod as Sharlene gave a nod before swinging her arm around and throwing the small creature up in the sky. "Now be gone with you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Plankton's screams were heard in the distance, followed by a splat on the wall, and a simple "Ouch." as the others looked at Sharlene in confusion.

Mr. Krabs blinked as he said, "Well, er, I guess since Plankton's out... it's down between me frycook, his friend and you two!"

"That's right!" SpongeBob said in confidence. "We still have to protect the Krabby Patty secr-"

"Okay, okay, hold on! Stop!" Rhonda yelled as she did the time-out signal. "Before you go any further, we just want to clarify something. We're not thieves, we're just normal people looking to have a good time."

"Right!" Arnold explained. "We don't even know what a Krabby Patty is."

SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes widened in shock as Patrick said, "You don't know what a Krabby Patty is? Have you been missing out!"

"Uh, yeah. None of us do. What the heck is a Krabby Patty?" Olga asked.

The sea creatures and squirrel looked at each other in surprise, before looking back at the humans as SpongeBob said, "Well... you put a patty on a bun, and various vegetables and sauces are added to I-"

"Wait, you're telling me we're racing for hamburgers?" Rhonda asked in confusion.

"Er, we don't know what those are, but... yes?" Mr. Krabs smiled sheepishly.

Olga, Rhonda and Sharlene looked offended as they glared at the other sea creatures as Arnold gave a groan. "Oh no..."

"Oh no, what?" SpongeBob asked.

"You started another tirade." Arnold groaned.

"What are you-" SpongeBob started as Olga, Sharlene and Rhonda took off their shirts and revealed their 'NO PEOPLE' shirts underneath.

"Down with the burger industry!" The three girls called out as Rhonda glared at Mr. Krabs.

"We have nothing against burgers ourselves, but whoever you killed to make 'patties', that is just sick and wrong!" Rhonda called out.

"How would you feel if we made you into tuna?" Sharlene called out.

"Er… it would feel..." Mr. Krabs shrank a bit.

"Exactly, it wouldn't feel good!" Olga frowned. "And as the leader of the National Organization of People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement, I highly take offense at these burgers!"

SpongeBob, chuckling nervously, started, "Oh come on, how do you know you don't like Krabby Patties unless you haven't tasted one?"

"We're going to pass. Most of us are vegetarians." Rhonda crossed her arms. "And if that's what we're competing for, lifetime supply of burgers, then we are out!"

Arnold looked down in disappointment. "Rhonda, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sorry, Arnold. You can race if you want, but I'm not going out of my way to win fattening foods! It's the NO PEOPLE side of me!" Rhonda explained.

Arnold looked over at the sea creatures, then over at his friends... before giving a sigh and smile. "Well, if that's how you feel, Rhonda, then I won't pressure you. Everybody's been dropping out of the race, so it's fair we drop out as well."

"Wait... if you're dropping out... does this mean we won?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, you all won. Congratulations. Let's go home." Sharlene said as she nodded towards Olga, Rhonda and Arnold. As the four humans took their go-kart and departed, the audience just stared stunned as the announcer looked sheepish.

"Er… well... how about those Packers, folks?" The announcer chuckled nervously, but not before loud booing was heard and food was chucked straight at him. Back with SpongeBob and his friends, Mr. Krabs just stood, still stunned as SpongeBob gave a small grin.

"What's wrong, Mr. Krabs? We won! We got the formula back, and the Krabby Patties are safe!" SpongeBob smiled.

"I don't know, boyo. It just feels like we've been... stood up, somehow..." Mr. Krabs frowned. "And you know, I just don't understand who those four strange humans were..."

The sea creatures and squirrel looked at each other, each sharing an equal look of confusion.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you guys like it? Next chapter will be the final chapter, in which Arnold, Rhonda, Olga and Sharlene/Solara make it back home... but how are the former three going to tell everyone about their strange experiences? You'll find out soon enough... Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	9. The Epilogue

Okay, it's been a while, but now I can finish up this 5th Anniversary story of my Oh Rhonda series that I started on last year. Deeply sorry for these delays, but at least it's over now, and next anniversary's stories won't focus on such a long story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As the two kids and two adults were gathered in the car, with Sharlene driving, Rhonda looked down in disappointment as Arnold looked to her in concern. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel that because of us dropping out of the race, we kind of copped everyone out of an entertaining race." Rhonda gave a sigh.

"Maybe so, but you had your rights." Arnold said as he put his hand on his girlfriend's and rubbed it. "And let's be honest. If we ate all those... burgers forever, I don't think your club is going to let us live it down."

Rhonda couldn't help but giggle. "I suppose that's true."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I certainly learned something from being in this strange town." Olga smiled... before frowning. "That these are people are crazy! I mean, have you seen all these people in the fur suits and the babies? It's insane!"

"I don't know, Olga." Sharlene shrugged as she turned the corner. "I personally think that meeting all these people were more of an experience than the actual races themselves."

"Maybe so..." The blonde haired girl sighed. "But I certainly wouldn't want to be involved in something like kart racing again with these strange characters. And we certainly met a lot of them. I mean, what's next, four mutant turtles from the sewers?"

* * *

"What do you mean, we're in the wrong era for the races?" Donatello, a turtle in a purple mask asked the race official as he frowned, looking at the four turtles in their karts.

"You're technically not owned by our company. Wait for a few years, then come back and talk to us!" The race official frowned.

"Awwww..." Michelangelo, the turtle in the orange mask, frowned. "Like, that's totally not cool."

"Well, at least we tried to enter." Raphael, the turtle in the red mask, frowned. "So what now, Leo?"

Leonardo, the turtle in the blue mask, paused to think. "How about we get back to New York, take care of the Kraang, then meet up with April for training and pizza!"

Michelangelo grinned as he got in his cart and drove off, the three turtles following as Michelangelo called out, "You're speaking my language, Leo! Booyahkasha!"

* * *

"Well, whatever the case may be..." Sharlene shrugged. "At least we had a fun time. Too bad you guys won't remember this experience."

"What are yo-" Arnold started to ask, but before he could go any further, Sharlene held her fingers up and snapped them, causing Arnold, Rhonda and Olga to go into a sleeping trance. Sharlene stopped the car as she waved her hands in front of them. As soon as she was sure she was satisfied, she transformed back into Solara as she got out of the car and started to say some mysterious enchantments that didn't make much sense in one ear, but might make sense in another ear. "Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, A-Nick, Nick, Nick, Nickelodeon!"

The same orange portal from before suddenly popped into view as Sharlene gave a nod in satisfaction, transforming back into Sharlene and getting into the car as she drove into the portal straight back to Hillwood...

* * *

A couple of days later, somewhere in Hillwood in the park, an old lady and a little girl were out playing cards as the old lady was seemingly interesting in the conversation she was holding with the girl. The old lady, of course, was Marcie talking with her old friend, Solara as she had recently told the old woman about her recent adventures at the Nicktoon Stadium.

"Well, I have to offer my congratulations to you, Solara." Marcie grinned as she and the little kid were in a private section somewhere, playing cards. "You certainly showed you were a hero for saving the dimensions."

Solara bared her teeth as she grumbled, "I hate playing hero, though..."

"Still, all the dimensions would have collapsed with us in it had you not convinced the other racers to drop." Marcie explained. "So tell me, what do Olga, Arnold and Rhonda know of this adventure?"

"Nothing. As soon as we got home, I wiped their memories of the invitations and the Nicktoons Stadium like it never happened." Solara explained as she played another card. "So basically, this crossover was for nothing... oh well, not that it matters anyway."

"Probably for the better." Marcie nodded. "After all, too much information can really hurt a lot of people..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're just lucky I didn't choose this moment to grab Helga from Rhonda's brain and destroy her like I should have!" Solara grumbled as Marcie played another card.

"It does show you have some restraints, and that's a good thing." Marcie grinned. "After all, maybe there is hope for you yet..."

"Don't push it, old lady!" Solara crossed her arms. "We may be friends/enemies, but that doesn't mean you can give me hope that I'll turn back to good! I am literally evil and can easily break your old withered bones in a second."

Marcie could only shake her head. "Oh, like you tried to do that one time?"

"Ugh..." Solara groaned as she played another card. Marcie smirked as she put one more card on the table.

"I win. Uno." Marcie grinned.

"What?!" The evil little girl's eyes widened as she saw she still had multiple cards left and groaned, handing the cards back to Marcie. "Best five out of seven?"

"Hmmm... okay." Marcie said as she took the playing cards and started to shuffle them up. "But let's play a new game. Crazy Eights?"

"Fine." Solara rolled her eyes. "I'll beat you yet..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Arnold's house, as Arnold and Rhonda were studying homework in Olga's room, Olga was coming in, seemingly rubbing her head as the two kids looked up to her. Rhonda looked concerned as she asked, "Olga, is there something wrong?"

"Kids, have you ever had the feeling that we've been away somewhere recently, but you don't remember where we went?" Olga asked.

Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, blinking in confusion as Rhonda paused, "Now that you mention it... I do have that strange feeling. Arnold?"

"Yeah, you know, I think you may be right." Arnold paused. "But where would we have went together, just the three of us?"

The three people pondered for a bit as Olga sighed, "Well, wherever we went, maybe it wasn't all that important."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rhonda said as she turned to Arnold. "Okay, Arnold, this project isn't going to finish itself."

"Right!" Arnold nodded as he pulled out the glue. "Let's get that diorama finished up!"

Olga watched the two kids with a smile as she started to depart. But little did anybody else realize was that from within Rhonda's brain, Helga was sitting down comfortably in Rhonda's mind, replaying the forgotten memories that were displayed on the monitors involving the Nicktoons Stadium with a small smile on her face. She then gave a sigh as she pushed the stop button and pushed the delete button, knowing that these memories probably wouldn't even matter... because every day was coming closer and closer for Rhonda to finding out the truth... on finding out who Rhonda really was...

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is it for this story! How did you guys like it? And now, my final thoughts!

Again, my apologies for the delay in the story, but at least I finished it before the anniversary deadline, and well, overall, the crossover with Oh Rhonda meeting other shows was okay at best. Not the best Oh Rhonda story I made, but at least it's there and I hope I got you guys entertained from it. It was a little difficult getting back to the mindset of the first Oh Rhonda story, since it was so established, but I think I handled it okay, for the most part. Still, next anniversary story won't be as big, but I think you'll find it entertaining all the same! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
